Redemption
by drjedeyes
Summary: Bella had been broken ever since Edward had left her in those woods. She had lost herself. Bella never thought that she would ever find love again and had given up on the idea of it all together. So, what happens when her old childhood friend Jacob invites her to the annual Bonfire and she meets Seth Clearwater, who imprints on her. Will he be her salvation? Her redemption.
1. Chapter 1: The Bonfire

Edward had left Bella; her soul, and her heart—it had all left along with him as well. She was nothing without him, absolutely _nothing_. She felt empty, like her reasoning for being alive ceased to exist. The gesture was, fairly dramatic, yes but, it was exactly how she felt. For months she had been stuck in her room, only coming out for school, which had luckily ended two weeks ago so, she officially a graduate of Forks Highschool, _yay her_. Note the sarcasm. She had once had so many dreams for her life after high school; she had wished to once become a teacher but now, she barely even wished to get out of her bed. Bella heard a faint knock on her bedroom door and sighed, "Come in." She spoke softly.

The door opened and revealed her father, Charlie Swan. The Chief Of Police of their small town of Forks. He stood awkwardly, one foot teasingly brushing against the threshold. "Bella, you've been stuck in the room for weeks." It was the same speech he gave her every single day and had been giving her for the past month. She stayed silent, her eyes still trained on out her window as she watched the autumn leaves fall to the grass below. "He's not coming back, Bella." Those words, still broke her every single time that he spoke them.

"I know dad," She repeated her same response.

"Maybe..you should go and stay with your mom for a bit. This here, being in Forks ain't good for ya." Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

Bella whipped her head around so quickly at his words that she nearly gave herself whiplash. "I'm not going back to Flordia. You...can't make me, I won't." She protested.

"Well, you're not about to keep staying here Bella," Charlie grumbled. "This here just isn't good for you and you know it isn't. You're disappearin' right before my eyes Bells."

"I'm still here. I'm not going to moms." Bella shook her head. "I...was just about to call Jacob." She lied.

"Really?" Charlie paused. "Okay, then." He nodded more to himself than to her. "You go do that. I'll just be downstairs." He reached for the door. "I do love you Bells, and I want what's best for you, _always_." He said before closing the door behind him.

Bella sighed heavily and leaned her head against the headboard. She hated lying to her father, but she also hated most of all seeing him hurting because of how fucked up she was. Her father meant everything to her and she couldn't help but feel guilty for all the hell she'd put him through during her first two years of staying with him; she barely even saw Charlie, always being whisked away by E..._him. _Bella reached for her phone and chewed nervously on her bottom lip. She hadn't talked to Jacob in, months so she wondered how weird it would be for her to randomly call him up after such a long time. _Don't be a coward Bella. _She scrolled through her contacts and pressed on his number. The phone rang for a moment until she eventually answered.

"_Hello." _

She pulled back confused for a moment. The voice on the phone sounded like an older man and she wondered for a moment if she'd called the wrong number. "I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong number." She mumbled.

"_Wait, Bell, is that you? It's me, Jacob." _

"You...Jacob? You sound so different." Bella furrowed her brow.

"_Uh, that would be puberty, Bella. You haven't actually seen me in two years for all you know I could be an elderly man by now." _He joked.

Bella laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry. I've just been...all over the place recently." She murmured.

"_Hey, that's okay. Was there a reason why you called?"_

"Uh, are you busy, like, right now?" Bella cleared her throat.

"_Now? Um, I was actually about to hang out with some friends..." _

"Oh! No, that's okay. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"_Bella, calm down. You can come if you want. It's just a small get together, a bone fire really. It's a sort of trible thing." _Jacob explained.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, really. We can just hang out some other time or something." Bella picked at her hoodie. The other line was silent for a moment and she cleared her throat. "Jake, you there?"

_"Yeah, sorry. You should come. Besides, we don't mind a pale face, Charlie used to come to these things all the time." _Jacob joked. _"It starts at 6:30 if you want to come."_

Bella glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. It read _6:00. _"Okay. Sure, I'll be down in a bit." The words escaped her mouth before she had time to even process them. She could practically hear Jacobs smile on the other line and for a second she nearly smiled as well.

_"Cool, I'll see you in a bit Bells." _

And with that, the line went dead. Bella sat there for a moment and groaned. _What had she done? _She pushed herself up, off of her bed and sighed, running her fingers through her tangled mess of hair and walked towards her closet. She had thrown away all of the nice clothes that Alice had given her out, the memory was too much for her and his smell still lingered on them. Bella ran her fingers through the rack and eventually settled on a white thermal and some nice fitting jeans. She pulled her hoodie over her head and replaced it with her chosen shirt, and slipped on the jeans. She looked decent, well, decent enough. She flicked off her light on her way out of the room and made her way down the stairs, the sound of baseball on the tv and her fathers yelling echoed through their small home. "C-" She cleared her throat. "Dad," She spoke to get his attention.

Charlie looked up, reluctantly from his game and turned to look at Bella. A look of surprise flashed across his face though he concealed it quickly, "Where are you going?"

"Jacobs. He uh, invited me over." Bella shifted uncomfortably.

"Jacob," Charlie repeated. "Wasn't aware that you still talked to him, or any of your old friends for that matter."

"Well, I'm going over to his." Bella huffed, impatiently. Strangely enough, she was looking forward to seeing Jacob again after all these months. She wanted to be able to breathe again without it hurting as much.

"Okay," Charlie responded. "If you get too tired, ask Billy if you can stay over at his."

Bella blinked. _What. "_Uh, okay?" She grabbed her keys off the counter. She slipped on her shoes that were by the door and made her way outside, shutting the door behind her. It was fairly chilly outside so she was glad that she'd decided to wear a jacket as well. She slid into her truck and turned it on, shivering slightly from the coldness outside. She sat for a few minutes to let it warm up before backing out of her driveway and making her way towards La Push.

———

Bella pulled into an open parking spot by the beach. She was reminded of the first time she'd ever been to First Beach and her failed attempt at flirting with Jacob, and blushed. She had been so stupid and every part of her wished she'd never even pressed the motion further, perhaps she would've saved herself the heartbreak. She closed the door behind her and walked onto the sand. Nothing had changed over the year.

"Bella. Hey, Bella, wait up!" She heard a deep voice call her from behind. Bella turned and saw a fairly large man running towards her, and tilted her head in confusion. The closer the man got to her, the easier it was to make out who the man was. Jacob. He was...beautiful. His muscles buldging out from underneath his long sleeved shirt, and his smile was brighter than the sun itself.

"Jake," Bella felt a small smile making it's way to her face. She was soon engulfed in warm, secure arms. She felt alive, more alive than she had been at months and she wasn't cold anymore. "Jacob." She whispered clinging to his body. The hole in her chest seemed to disappear in his mere presence. He held her close and smiled.

"Where have you been, it's been so long." He mumbled into her hair.

"Yeah, forever." She felt the warmth leave when he removed his arms from her body. "You look..steroids aren't good for you, I hope you know that."

"Please, I'm just bulking up baby." Jacob flexed his arms, causing a few girls passing by to giggle. He winked at them and smirked.

"You're a babe magnet now too, apparently." Bella joked. "What happened to the boy I used to make mud pies with?" She looked him over once more.

"I could ask you the same thing. You look, tired." Jacob looked down at her. "You okay?" Bells swallowed and nodded, sending him to most convincing fake smile she possibly could, though, it was obvious that he didn't buy it at all. "Well, how about I go and introduce you to everyone. Get something to eat before it gets devoured."

Jacob led her towards the group of large people. There were eight men in total including Jacob and five women. Bella had never seen such beautiful people before in her life besides the Cullens but these people were another kid of beautiful in the way that Cullens could never be and Bella couldn't quite put her finger on why either. They had finally approached the group and a fairly large man who she recognized as Sam Uley turned to greet her.

"Bella." He nodded.

"Uh, hi." She waved awkwardly. "Sam right? You found me in the woods that day. Thank you."

"Glad to see that you're doing well." She felt like his eyes were judging her for some reason. Bells sent him a small smile before looking away.

"Hi, I'm Emily." A woman stood. She was gorgeous, her copper skin radiating in the setting sun and her black hair touched her butt nearly. "You must be Bella. Jacob has told us a lot about you." Emily grinned.

"All good things I hope." Bella joked. Emily was giving her very motherly vibes. She reminded her of Esme, and the memory made her wince slightly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Bella, over here." Jacob waved at her.

"I should go." Bella shook her head.

"I hope you come by to talk again before the night is over." Emily squeezed her hand softly.

"For sure." Bella replied before eventually making her way towards Jacob where he stood beside two other guys, laughing at something the taller one had said.

"Bells, you remember Quil and Embry," Bella for sure remembered them. But she didn't remember them looking anything like this when she'd last saw them at all. They had gotten bulker much like Jacob had and Embry had cut his hair as well; there must've been something in the water in La Push.

"Are you all using steroids?" Bella tilted her head. "Or maybe I'm just really, really small."

"Puberty Bella." Quil used the same excuse as Jacob had. Bella narrowed her eyes at them and frowned.

"So you've all been saying," She mumbled making them all laugh nervously. Jacob cleared his throat and placed his hands on both sides of her shoulder. "Let's go meet some more people."

"Jake!" A deep voice called from the left of them. Bella looked over to see the most gorgeous man she'd seen in her entire eighteen years. He was shirtless, his muscles flexing as he jogged towards them. His hair was fairly soft but still long enough from pieces to fall in his face as the wind hit it and he had the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen. She was almost positive she was drooling. He stood in front of them, a bright smile on his perfect face, "Your dad needs your help getting to the beach."

"And you couldn't do it why?" Jacob questioned.

"Had to help Mom and Leah with the rest of the food." He pointed over his shoulder at the two women walking down the beach towards the long tables set up.

Jacob sighed. "Stay here." He looked at Bella, "I'll be back before you can even say sure, sure." He winked at her before taking off jogging up the beach. Bella stood beside the gorgeous stranger and shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your date." Sent scratched the back of his neck. "I'm Seth." He held out his hand for her to shake. She grabbed it hesitantly.

"Bella Swan." She whispered finally meeting his eyes.

And boy when she did. Seth felt the earth shift around him and everything else seemed to fade away, leaving only the two of them. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on; her mahogany brown hair reached her waist, her slim waist and her jeans hugged her waist perfectly, showing off her curves though it was obvious she wished not to. Her eyes were the most perfect mocha color and he wished to drown in them always. Seth had always heard stories of what it felt like to imprint on someone but he never once thought it would happen to him, _ever_. Bella, her name was Bella. Such a beautiful name, though he couldn't help but feel like it were so familiar to him. _Bella..Bella. _She had been with Jacob. Bella. Jacob's Bella. He had imprinted on the girl Jacob had been crushing on for years.

_Oh god, he was so majorly screwed. _

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2: The Imprint

Recap: _She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on; her mahogany brown hair reached her waist, her slim waist and her jeans hugged her waist perfectly, showing off her curves though it was obvious she wished not to. Her eyes were the most perfect mocha color and he wished to drown in them always. Seth had always heard stories of what it felt like to imprint on someone but he never once thought it would happen to him, ever. Bella, her name was Bella. Such a beautiful name, though he couldn't help but feel like it were so familiar to him. Bella..Bella. She had been with Jacob. Bella. Jacob's Bella. He had imprinted on the girl Jacob had been crushing on for years._

_Oh god, he was so majorly screwed. _

_"Fuck."_

Bella looked up at Seth confused. "Are you okay?"

Seth shook his head and pulled his hand away from hers quickly as though it had burned him. "Yes," He said through gritted teeth. He broke his gaze and cleared his throat. "I need to go." He backed away from her.

"Seth?" Bella subconsciously reached out for him. He shook his head before turning and walking quickly up the beach. Bella looked after him, and frowned, hurt and confused by his reaction towards her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she blushed, looking down at her feet. Was it something she'd said? She wondered. All she had said was her name. Perhaps everyone was afraid to be associated with the zombie girl still pinning after her ex-boyfriend who didn't even want her in the first place.

"Evening Bella." She looked up at the sound of Billy's voice.

"Billy, hi." Bella smiled softly. "You're looking good."

"Gotta stay in shape for the ladies." Billy joked, making her laugh. Billy Black was very much the older version of his son, always trying to make others smile and he did with his very presence. He was wise and his wisdom and words touched the hearts of others.

"Sure, sure." She laughed.

"Where'd Seth go?" Bella froze at his name.

"Uh, I'm not sure. He just...left." She explained, shifting uncomfortably. Billy caught her eye and sent her a questioning look. She looked down.

"Huh, doesn't sound like him at all," Jacob mumbled. Great. So it was just because of me. Bella thought. "I'm going to go get us some food, you'll stay here with Dad?"

"Go on boy, I'm not a child, I've been taking care of myself for years. I'll keep Bella here company." Billy waved his son off. Jacob rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless before making his way towards the table filled to the brim with food. Bella pushed Billy towards one of the logs and sat. "Seth is a good boy," Billy spoke after a while.

Bella looked at him. "Why are you telling me this Billy?" There was always a lesson, a meaning behind Billy's words.

Billy paused for a moment, "Listen to your heart Bella. You're a smart girl with a good head on you but, sometimes, you need to listen to your heart instead."

"What?" Bella tilted her head. "Billy, I'm so c-"

"Okay, so, the only thing that was left was a couple of hot dogs and some chips." Jacob interrupted them. "Here you go Bells," He held the plate out towards her.

"Actually, I'm not really hungry, Jake. Thank you though." She whispered softly. "I think I'm going to walk for a bit. Legs are starting to fall asleep from sitting."

"Oh, I'll come with, just let me finish this." Jacob offered.

"No, take your time. I'll only be gone for a minute." Bella waved him off. "I'll be fine." She reassured him. Jacob glanced at her wearily for a moment before nodding. Bella turned and let out a shaky breath as she started walking. She was so confused about, everything, especially about what Billy had said to her. She found Seth, undeniably attractive, and for some reason, she felt as though she was betraying Edward for thinking so even though, it was obvious he wouldn't care. Bella walked along the shore, dipping her feet in the water as she did. Seth was gorgeous and there was something about him that made her want to be around him all of the time.

"Swan." She turned at the sound of the female's voice.

The woman was fairly tall, taller than her by a lot actually. Her hair was cropped short just under her jawline and she looked like she worked out a lot—not to the point where she was too muscluar but her body was fit. She had beautiful copper skin and her eyes, well, her eyes were currently glaring holes in Bella's face.

"What the hell, did you do to my brother." She spat. Bella recoiled and blinked. Her brother?

"Who?" Bella questioned.

"Seth. What did you do to him?" The taller woman took a step towards her and was now directly in front of her. Bella took a hastily step backwards.

"I didn't do anything to him." Bella's voice shook. "Why, is he hurt?" She felt panic surge through her body. Her big brown eyes widening at the thought. Leah looked down at her, a frown appearing on her face as she watched the younger girl begin to freak out. "Is he okay?"

"Chill, Swan." Leah made a face. "He's been acting wonky ever since he met you. I want to know why."

You and me both, Bella thought. "He ran away from me." She confessed. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Is something going on here?" Jacob approached them.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Black. We're just having a conversation." Leah continued to stare at her. "Right, Swan?"

Bella swallowed and nodded immediately. "Right."

Jacob looked between the girls, a frown on his face. "Is she bothering you, Bells?"

"Jesus Christ, Jacob. No one is bothering your precious saint Bella; all I did was ask her a simple question. If that made her break, then she needs to be in the crazy house." Leah scoffed. "I'm out of here." She started to turn when a small pale hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." Bella looked up at her. "Where is he?"

"Wouldn't you love to know." Leah snatched her arm from her grasp. "Jesus, are you on drugs?"

"I just want to speak to him." Bella shook her head. "Apologize for whatever I did to make him upset." She looked at the tanned woman with pleading eyes.

Leah narrowed her eyes and groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Up the road, it's the blue house on the right." Bella nodded and started to walk away when Jacob grabbed her.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Black. Just let her go." Leah removed his hands. "She'll be back."

"Why is she going to your house?" Jacob questioned.

"Why are you so damn nosy." Leah shot back.

Whilst the two of them were bickering, Bella made her leave. Her small feet taking her as fast as she could go. She nearly tripped on her way out. She complentated whether or not she should drive to his house but decided against it. This whole situation was weird, she barely even knew him yet she was going out her way to make sure that he was okay. Bella remembered the girl's directions. Blue house on the right. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked. Blue house on the right...ah ha! She spotted it and made her way up the porch steps. Before she could even raise her hand to knock, the door opened and revealed Seth. His hair was wild, and his face looked grim. Had she done that to him?

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Seth looked down at her.

"I..I don't know." She admitted truthfully.

"You need to leave." He grumbled, reaching for the door. Bella held her hand up to stop him.

"Why do you hate me?" Bella whispered. "I don't even know you and you don't even know me so why are you being so mean to me."

"I could never hate you." Seth swallowed. "I kind of wish that I did though."

Bella flinched at his words. "You ran away."

"I did." Seth responded.

"Why?" Bella frowned. "I did nothing to you."

"You need to leave Bella, now." Seth gripped the edge of the door. "Please, get out."

"No." Bella stood her ground. "I don't know what this is. Or why I feel this way but, I'm not leaving."

"Bella!" She turned at the sound of Jacob's voice.

"Goodbye, Isabella." Seth met her eyes for the first time since their earlier encounter and she felt her heart beat speed up. He groaned and tightened his grip against the door. "Leave." He said through gritted teeth. "And don't come back." The door slammed in her face, making her jump.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jacob touched her arm. She whipped her head around and glared up at him.

"You made him leave." Bella knew she looked crazy.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Jacob looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Nothing." She whispered. "I need to go. I need to go home, it was a mistake coming here." She pushed past him. He went to grab her again but she shook him off. "Leave me alone Jacob. I'll..call you later, okay?" She shook her head and walked as quickly as she could back down the road, jogging a bit to make the trip faster. She eventually made it to her truck, her hands shaking as she fumbled with her keys.

"Swan."

Bella dropped her keys and cursed. "What do you want."

"You okay?" Leah shifted uncomfortably at her own question.

"Your brother just basically told me to go and die in a hole. So no, I'm not okay." Bella grumbled as she bent down to pick up her keys. "I need to go."

"Bella," Leah grabbed her arm. "He's a good person."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Bella scoffed. "Perhaps it's just me that he hates then."

"Seth doesn't hate you. He's just complicated. He's confused." Leah tried to explain.

"I'm confused. He seems very much aware of how he feels towards me. He made that very clear when he slammed his front door in my face." Bella raised her voice, catching the attention of Sam as well as others at the bonfire. She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. "It was a mistake for me to come here." She opened her truck door.

"Bella, where are you going." Jacob appeared behind her.

"Jesus, Jacob, you've been down my throat all night and you're literally suffocating me. Can you fuck off?" She hissed. Her words were uncalled for, even she knew that. Bella climbed into her truck and put the key in the ignition, not even waiting for the old thing to warm up before she reversed out of the parking lot leaving the two teens standing in their place. She sped down the road, her hands shaking profoundly. Eventually, she'd made it home. Bella made her way quickly into her home.

"You're back early." Charlie commented as she walked by the living room. Bells ignored him and kept up the stairs, going to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She made sure to lock it before flopping on her bed. Her emotions were all over the place and she'd never felt so confused, hurt and angry all at once. She was angry at herself for seemingly moving on from Edward so quickly. She was mad because it didn't hurt to say his name anymore; confused because she had barely known Seth for more than two hours and yet her feelings for him transcended more than her feelings for Edward ever could and she was hurt that he didn't even feel even a slither of anything for her when she felt so much, in such a short time for him.

As she laid on her bed the night and slowly drifted to sleep. Her mind raced with thoughts of his brown eyes, his voice and that night, she dreamed of wolves.


	3. Chapter 3: The Revelation

_Recap: __She was angry at herself for seemingly moving on from Edward so quickly. She was mad because it didn't hurt to say his name anymore; confused because she had barely known Seth for more than two hours and yet her feelings for him transcended more than her feelings for Edward ever could and she was hurt that he didn't even feel even a slither of anything for her when she felt so much, in such a short time for him._

_As she laid on her bed the night and slowly drifted to sleep. Her mind raced with thoughts of his brown eyes, his voice and that night, she dreamed of wolves._

* * *

Bella looked up at her ceiling. She had tossed and turned all night and had barely gotten any sleep at all. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was his face. In her dreams, he was there. Bella sat up and rubbed her face. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sighed. She needed answers, and she needed them now. She pulled on a hoodie and rushed downstairs. It was Monday morning so Charlie wasn't home, so she could avoid being questioned about where she was going and with whom. She wrote a quick note for him and grabbed her keys, walking toward the front door. Bella slipped on her shoes and opened the front door; she was shocked to see Seth standing there. She frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, please?" Seth asked. "We need to talk."

Bella looked up at him and sighed regrettably. "Okay." She opened the door wider for him to come inside. His body brushed against her own as he walked past her and she shivered at the contact. Seth paused briefly and looked down at her, swallowing hard. Bella wondered if he too felt the spark. He cleared his throat and stood awkwardly in her living room. "What was it that you wanted to talk about." Bella finally spoke.

"Yesterday." He started. "I was out of line. I shouldn't of been so rude to you but you drive me crazy, Bella." Seth rubbed his face. "I can't explain it. But the moment I saw you yesterday, it was like nothing else in the world made sense anymore but _you_." He attempted to explain.

"I barely even know you." Bella shook her head, confused.

"That's what makes me the most angry. The fact that I had a life before you; that everything in my life was going the way I wanted it to. I was going to propose to Samantha. I had even gotten us a small house up the road from my parents but now, every dream I had for the future, it's all been ripped away." Seth clenched his fist at his side.

"I don't understand." Bella whispered.

"Of course you don't." Seth let out a humorless laugh. "You're too stuck on your bloodsucker to even see straight. You're worrying the hell out of everyone who loves you, hell, Charlie is always over at Billy's talking about how much it hurts him to see you like this but you couldn't give less a fuck. You're selfish Bella, and I'll be damned if I sit here and let you ruin everything I worked for."

"He broke me." Bella felt her eyes stinging with tears.

"He ended your relationship, but you allowed him to break you, to have control of your mind and your thoughts; you allowed this to consume you all on your own Bella. No one else. He's not even here and you're still allowing him to control you; that's on you." Seth shook his head and made his way towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Bella reached for his arm. "How do you know about him, _Ed..._" She swallowed.

Seth removed her hands. "I can't tell you right now."

"You can't just say that and then leave." Bella shook her head. "I need answers."

"I can't give you them. Look, I'm sorry Bella. I have to go." Seth reached up to touch her face but stopped, a soft growl escaping from his mouth. He turned abruptly on his heel and walked towards the door; with every step he took the more the cords binding him to her, attempted to pull him back. He gritted his teeth as he opened the door and exited the house. Bella watched as he got into his car and everything in her begged that she go after him, plead and beg that he stay with her. Something was seriously wrong with her, there had to have been.

"Seth." It came out in a whimper. He had heard her from his place in his car, his head snapped up at the sound. _Was she crying? _

Seth gripped his steering wheel and groaned. Jesus, no. He put the car in reverse and backed as quickly as he could out of her driveway. The wheels spun as he shifted gears and sped down the road. The further he got from her house, the more painful it was. He felt like he was ripping in two as he made his way closer to La Push. It was driving him insane; he felt like a junkie. As Seth pulled into Sam's driveway, the pain intensified. He felt her despair, her emotions were everywhere. He closed the car door behind him as he made his way up the front steps. It was then that he was hit. He wasn't sure if it was the bond, the cords trying to force him back to her or if someone had quite literally sucker punched him. Seth doubled over, falling to his knees. The pain didn't go away.

"Seth!"

He felt cold hands touch his shoulders, attempting to help him up. _Lavender and the ocean. _It was Samantha. It was all wrong though, her touch didn't help, all it did was make it physically worse. A loud growl escaped from his mouth, he hissed and clawed at his chest. His mind was racing. _Bella. _

_"S_eth." Sam was kneeling above him. Everything was blurred, everything hurt. "Emily's calling Sue, hang in there."

"_Bella_." He groaned. Even her name made his body feel like it was on fire, "_I need.._"

"Bella?" Samantha head whipped around. "Who the hell is that." She looked around the pack who looked nearly as confused as her, all except for Leah.

Sam looked down at him. He knew that look, he knew exactly how he was feeling. "You imprinted."

"What?" Samantha whispered.

"Hell no!" Jacob growled,

"You're rejecting her," Sam shook his head. "You're a fucking idiot. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Seth couldn't sworn over all of the chaos he heard Samantha let out a sigh of relief. "Someone get to her house. She's probably in the same shape or worse."

"I'll go." Jacob moved first.

"No. I'll go." Leah offered. "Embry, come with me."

"What, why?" Embry stood there confused.

"Move, ask questions later Call." Leah tugged him by the shirt towards Seth's car. She got inside and groaned. "Fucking idiot, that's exactly what he is."

* * *

Leah burst into Bella's house without knocking. "Swan?" She called out.

"Do you think she's dead?" She felt Embry's breath on her neck and turned to glare at him.

"No, you idiot." Leah hissed. She heard a soft groan coming from the left and turned, "This way." She mumbled as she walked toward the noise. Leah made her way towards the kitchen and her eyes widened at the sight before her. "Call 911." She kneeled down in front of the younger girl. Bella's head was bleeding, she must've fallen and hit it. She was still alive but she was in rough shape. "Jesus, they're going to literally kill each other." She shook her head.

It took nearly seven minutes for the ambulance to get there. Leah stood near the front door as she watched them wheel the young girl into the back of the emergency vehicle. She sighed and pulled her phone out dialing Sam.

"_Leah?" _

_ "_Yeah, it's me. She's in pretty rough shape. Hit her head on the floor, we had to call the ambulance." She explained. Sam sighed on the other end. "How's Seth?"

"_Same as before. He's not hurting anymore but, he knows his imprints hurt—had to practically strap him to the bed to stop him from coming there." _Sam sighed once more. "_I don't know why he's rejecting her."_

"He loves Samantha." Leah stated.

"_He should've known, especially after_.." Sam trailed off. "_He was stupid to think he ever had a choice," _

"We all have a choice, Samuel. Seth just actually decided to try and keep his." Leah whispered. "Look, I gotta go. Keep me posted." She hung up before he could speak again. She leaned her head against the door and sighed. Leah was proud of Seth for wanting to choose his own destiny and for actually trying; it was more than Sam had ever done for her, and though Seth's choices nearly killed him, he had tried.

"You okay?" Embry looked down at her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," She reassured him.

"You know you can always talk to me Leah, we're family." Embry sent her a small smile.

"_I know Call, I know_."


End file.
